Three Days He'll Never Forget
by Feiku Tanara
Summary: Rock Lee is in a hotel room and he doesn't know how he got there, Sakura is in the boys bathroom and Kakashi's in the Janitor's Closet. SORRY THAT NO ONE LIKED THE ENDING!
1. Baseball Bat

This is my first fic! Hurrah, let the parades begin! Please read~!  
  
*****************************  
  
Rain poured from the sky as if there were no limit to its source.   
  
The unfamiliar town had become something to resemble an enormous lake. It engulfed everything for miles and miles as far as the eye can see...(A/N: ahem, maybe this is an exaggeration.  
  
But there is a good foot of water on the ground. Anyway...)  
  
A lanky boy in green with a bowl haircut sat on a lone chair in a room that looked to be a hotel. The chair was next to a panoramic window that framed the currently flooding outside world.  
  
The boy let out a sigh as he watched the rain pour, "That had to be the weirdest three days I have ever experienced..." he said in a dazed voice as he stood up, gazing about the rather barren room.  
  
It was very dull and square, much like any other hotel room. There was a neatly made bed in one corner, with a small table next to it. A chandelier-type light fixture hung from the ceiling and filled the room with an equally dull, yet calming light.  
  
This plain and simple dullness was exactly what Rock Lee needed right now. For what he had gone through was clearly out of the ordinary. He walked over to the bed and flopped down upon its white surface, stomach first. He lay facing the door of the room, and looked sleepily at its round, silver doorknob.   
  
"So shiny..." he muttered, watching his distorted face upon it's mirror-like surface.  
  
And then...he was suddenly hit with vivid flashbacks of the previous three days. *Commence the wiggly lines, please…*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rock Lee smiled happily at himself in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. His teeth sparkled brilliantly as he winked at his own reflection.  
  
"Look at me~!" He rejoiced gleefully, giving the mirror a cheesy thumbs-up. "I look JUST LIKE Gai-sensei!!"  
  
His mind filled with images of his sensei, whom he idolized, doing extremely corny action poses, Rock Lee became flustered and red.  
  
He was suddenly snapped out of his daydream when he gazed back in the mirror again, and saw Haruno Sakura standing behind him with a metal baseball bat in her hand.   
  
The weirdness has thus begun...   
  
******************************************  
  
Yeah...Please R+R and I'll continue!  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	2. What an angel

Thank you to the two people who reviewed my story (monkey goin' bananas and koge-pan1)! This is the only reason I have the burning, firey will to continue!   
  
Heheh. Ok well, on with chapter two! OOh yeah. OOCness going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rock Lee looked unbelievingly at the person in the mirror.  
  
"Sa...Sakura-chan!" He stuttered, quickly turning around only to lock eyes with the pink-haired female-ninja whom he adored.  
  
Her normally cheerful appearance was nowhere to be found. Her once pink and bouncy hair now had a ugly gray hue to it and hung lifeless from her head. She slouched terribly while holding the bat loosely at her side in her right hand, and her mouth hung wide open while one of her eyes seemed to twitch.   
  
Thoughts raced through Lee's mind, this was weird...   
  
Why was Sakura-chan in the boy's bathroom looking like some kind of zombie-monster? And why the hell did she have a baseball bat?!  
  
He walked forward to the girl.   
  
"Sakura..." He laughed nervously, "what are you doing in the---!!"  
  
Lee hadn't the time to finish his sentence because his "angel", Sakura, had just begun beating the living shit out of him.  
  
"GAHH!!!" He screamed as she hit him square in the shin. "SAKURA! STOP!!!" He pleaded but only received a horrible whack in the side of his torso, then his shoulder, and then his thigh.  
  
But it didn't stop there. The boy's bathroom filled with the chilling echo of the metal bat hitting the side of Lee's head, he fell to the linoleum floor with a thud.  
  
Sakura smiled.   
  
"Finally..." She mumbled as she heaved Lee's limp body over her shoulder, letting the metal bat fall noisily to the floor.  
  
"Master will be happy..." She said as she trudged along.  
  
She came finally to a small wooden door with a green sign on it that said in all capital letters, "JANITOR'S CLOSET".  
  
She kicked the door a couple times and then a man's voice was heard.  
  
"What's the magical magic password?" It demanded.  
  
Sakura dully replied, "My sensei is sexy." A short silence followed and the door creaked open.  
  
There was seen Hatake Kakashi clad in a skimpy orange Sailor Fuku outfit with a small orange bow in his silver hair.   
  
He clearly smiled under the cloth that covered his mouth when he saw what Sakura had over draped over her shoulder.  
  
He beckoned her in and shut the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short chapters. Reviews reviews! They fuel the brain!  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	3. Who likes yellow?

Heck yeah! Chapter 3! Whoever thought that would happen...  
  
Thank you reviewers! *bows* On with the madness.  
  
Ahh! Forgot one detail this isn't in Konoha but rather some random high school. As of now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 1  
  
The inside of the janitor's closet was relatively small, as a closet should be. There were some janitorial type things within it, like a trashcan or two, some brooms, etc, but mostly it had been invaded by the man we know as Hatake Kakashi. Various posters of adorable puppies and kittens covered the walls.   
  
And then there was small wall-mounted shelf that held Kakashi's collection of the book series Ichi Ichi Paradise, along with a half-used box of tissues...Also, hanging from the shelf by metal hangers were many other various coloured Sailor Fuku outfits, like the one Kakashi had on currently.  
  
Kakashi looked down at Lee, who Sakura had placed on the ground. Lee's eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Kakashi smiled a little, but then realized the giant lump on the side of his bowl-like head, which trailed a bit of blood down his left cheek.  
  
"Sakura! I never told you to damage the boy!" Kakashi exclaimed.   
  
Sakura looked down ashamed of herself. Kakashi paid no mind to her and examined Lee again.  
  
He then looked around the room until his eyes met the shelf. He looked at the shelf then at Lee, the shelf then Lee, and then...  
  
"I think you would look very nice in yellow!" Kakashi said, walking to the shelf and taking the yellow Sailor Fuku outfit from its hanger.  
  
He then promptly undressed Lee from his green outfit, and saw the extensive damage Sakura had caused Lee. There were many bruises and red marks all over his body.  
  
Kakashi stopped and looked at them, said nothing and dressed Lee in the yellow outfit.   
  
Just as Kakashi began tiring the yellow scarf that went around Lee's neck, Lee's eyes opened.  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" He screamed suddenly backing away, he saw Sakura and then turned to the innocent looking Kakashi.  
  
"What the...Kakashi? Why are you...wearing...that?!" Lee exclaimed pointing at Kakashi's orange outfit.  
  
"I think the question Lee-san..." Sakura spoke up. "...is why YOU are wearing THAT."  
  
Lee looked down and instantly turned red. He tried to cover himself up, but it was really too revealing.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!!!" Lee yelled. Kakashi smiled and Sakura had a blank face.  
  
Then, someone walked into the room, dressed in a purple Sailor outfit and Lee's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAA~! Guess who it is!!! *laughs madly* 


	4. Purple Sequins

OK, I am bored. Let's write another chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GAI-SENSEI!!!!!! WHYYY!!!!!!" Lee shrieked as his sensei walked into the room with a little cardboard box in hand.  
  
He looked down at the ground and saw Lee, with his little cutesy yellow outfit on.   
  
"Kakashi, I didn't know you were going to invite on of MY subordinates..." He said.  
  
Kakashi smiled cutely.   
  
"I didn't think mine were going to be enough. ^_^" He laughed.  
  
Lee looked confused.   
  
"Sakura..." Kakashi said happily. "Will you please go out and get your teammates for me?"   
  
Sakura nodded and promptly walked out the door, leaving Lee alone with Kakashi and his sensei, Gai.  
  
Lee looked at Gai again and got teary eyed, "Sensei!! What is this?!" He yelled. "Why are you and Kakashi dressed up in these things??? WHY AM I!? What sickness could have possessed you?!!"  
  
Gai looked blankly at him, set the small cardboard box down on a small desk and opened it up. Inside were several pairs of cat ears. He took one out and put it on Lee's head.  
  
"There, that's better! Now, what was the question again?"   
  
Lee burst into tears. "WHYYYY!!!" He cried.  
  
Gai threw a pair of cat ears to Kakashi and he gladly put them on. Gai adjusted a pair onto his head as well.  
  
Kakashi and Gai laughed. Lee continued crying.  
  
Soon voices were heard outside. Sasuke just finished saying something like, "...this better be worth it..." (In an annoyed voice)  
  
When the door opened. Sakura walked in first followed by Sasuke and then Naruto.  
  
Sasuke looked unbelievingly at Gai, Kakashi, and Lee, while Naruto broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
Kakashi smiled at them innocently, then suddenly took out a tranquilizer gun and shot the two boys.  
  
They dropped to the floor within a few seconds. Sakura sighed, bent over and dragged the two out of the doorway, shutting the door.  
  
Kakashi looked at Gai. Gai smiled and his teeth sparkled almost as bright as the purple sequin-covered bow he had in his hair.  
  
Kakashi turned to Lee, who was still crying, and promptly shot him just as he did Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Gai laughed again.  
  
"We're going to have fun." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what everyone is thinking? It's probably not what's really gonna happen...*smiles*  
  
We shall see, we shall see! 


	5. I never agreed to this!

Wooo chapter 5!! And thanks to the reviewer "Love From Vikky", something that wasn't planned to happen, will happen.  
  
Alright, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi and Gai looked down at the three knocked-out boys, who sat propped up in three separate chairs, who they had dressed in three differently coloured Sailor outfits, (Lee: Yellow, Sasuke: Pink and Naruto: Brown) and Kakashi frowned.  
  
Gai was beaming from ear to ear, and then he looked over at Kakashi and was surprised to see him not as happy.  
  
"What's the matter?" He questioned.  
  
Kakashi had his thumb and forefinger on his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he plainly said, "Three is not enough."  
  
"So what do you plan we do?" Gai asked. Sakura stood by the door rocking her head back and forth in a dazed fashion, she obviously was not listening to them, but rather off in her own world.   
  
Gai continued. "It's not like we can go off and ask another teacher, say for example, Asuma to lend his students to us."  
  
"Then, we'll get your OTHER students, um, Neji and the girl, Tenten? It's not like Lee-san here is the only one. And just for some spice, I'll add in my lovely Sakura here." Kakashi gestured to Sakura.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow at her sensei. Kakashi smiled sweetly back.  
  
"NO!" Sakura said, realizing he was serious. "I thought you were only using the boys! I never agreed to this! I've already done enough! I took that medicine you told me to! Please sensei! NOOO!"  
  
But Sakura was already in her blue Sailor fuku outfit, her hair back to normal and her cheerful spunk returned. She smiled, thinking she looked pretty cute in the outfit, and maybe Sasuke would think so as well.  
  
Kakashi looked at Sakura, and was happy to see her back to herself, he did feel rather ashamed for having to use hallucinogens to make her do his dirty work...(A/N: I had to make up some excuse for Sakura going from "zombie-monster" to her regular self! BAD KAKASHI! BAD!)  
  
Sakura sat down in a chair next to Lee, and was the only one conscious.   
  
"GAI!" Kakashi announced, "I believe we have enough participants! There is no need for your other students."  
  
Gai looked confused but then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmm..." Kakashi said. "We're missing something...AH! YES! Gai-chan! BRING OUT THE KITTY EARS!"  
  
Sakura face-faulted.   
  
Gai saluted Kakashi and got his little cardboard box again, taking out three more pairs of kitty ears.  
  
He handed one to Sakura who put the kitty ears on by herself, while Gai place the other two on Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
Gai stood back and smiled, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Are you pleased now Kakashi?" Gai said.  
  
Kakashi looked unsure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should I bring in more "participants"? (like Tenten or Neji) Or leave it as is? I shall take requests!  
  
Reviews please! They fuel the brain! Sankyuu! ^_^!  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	6. Bullseye!

CHAPTER 6! Hell yeah! *hops up and down* WoW I never thought I would make this many chapters!  
  
*looks disappointed*...but, then they're all only about a page...oh, well.   
  
On with it we go! *smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We still need more..." Kakashi said glaring at the four teenagers.  
  
Gai sighed. "Will you ever make up your mind??!"   
  
"I just have. Sakura, go out and retrieve me Gai's other subordinates, please. You know them, Tenten and Neji."  
  
Sakura hopped up energetically. She looked down at her outfit and thought maybe it would a tad surprising for the two to see her in such little clothing. She shrugged it off; they would be wearing the same as her later on anyhow...  
  
With that Sakura walked out and as she shut the door, an angry scream was heard from inside. This folks was Sasuke's reaction to wearing a pink dress...With kitty ears.  
  
Sakura paid no mind.   
  
***  
  
She eventually found Neji and Tenten outside. Tenten was busily chucking kunai after kunai at a target, hitting the bull's eye each time and knocking the previous kunai from is place. Neji sat upon a rock nearby, expressionless.  
  
That was until he spotted Sakura skipping merrily up to them.   
  
Her blue and white dress moving about lightly as she came, and her cherry-blossom hair lively blew around in the breeze.  
  
"Holy fuck..." Neji said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Her cheerfulness was something to make him sick, let alone pissed off.  
  
Sakura approached and addressed them both.  
  
"Tenten and Neji your sensei Gai wishes to see you both immediately. Please follow me! ^_^" She smiled sweetly.  
  
Tenten dropped the kunai she held, gave a quick freaked-out and questioning look to Neji, and then promptly followed Sakura.  
  
Neji stubbornly followed as well, only because Gai ordered him.   
  
***  
  
"There we go Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi laughed merrily, just as Sakura entered the room with Neji and Tenten following after.  
  
Tenten's eyes widened, and Neji wore a priceless look on his face, shocked beyond words (A/N: Okay...maybe not BEYOND words).  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded. Tenten blinked, confused.  
  
Kakashi and Gai were standing next to each other, hands like cat's paws bent in front of their chests, both grinning cutely. Naruto and Lee were both still knocked out, (how they could still be I don't know, after Sasuke had just yelled so loudly). And Sasuke sat awake tied up with rope, his eyebrow twitching furiously.  
  
"Gai-sensei?" Tenten questioned, looking at her teacher.  
  
"Nighty-night!" Kakashi said, pulling out his tranquillizer gun (yet again), and shooting the two, *POP! POP! * in their shoulders.  
  
They both looked drowsy for a moment, and then collapsed (Neji on top of Tenten [NOT IN A BAD WAY!]).  
  
Kakashi sighed dreamily.   
  
"Eight!" he said. "Such a lovely, round number..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So short these chapters are! OK! Well review please! ^_^!  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

WARNING!: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!  
  
Hmm. I have a predicament. I'm not sure what they will do...So I want to take a vote before I go on.  
  
So... I know not too many people will review/vote for this, but here are the choices for those (two) who want to do so. If I don't get reviews soon enough, I'll go with whatever I feel like.  
  
So, children! Here is your chance to decide what the heck is REALLY going on with this Sailor Fuku madness!  
  
Take out your ballots please, and vote away!  
  
Choice A: This is all some mad plan by our sexy Kakashi (for girls that is) in order to get EVERYONE (in random pairs) to make out. (Because he's sick like that...)  
  
Choice B: Kakashi is actually planning to enjoy a rather large game of Monopoly with everyone. Because he thinks it would be funnier to play it if his opponents were all wearing girly dresses.  
  
Choice C: DUN DUN DUN! Yes! It was actually Gaara (Yes, Gaara of the Desert) who is the master behind all of this! He brainwashed poor Kakashi into gathering up everyone, and later on he will show up, revealing his true perverted sickness.  
  
So yeah, please vote! (I made all these up just now!)   
  
Other suggestions are also welcome if you want to.  
  
~Feiku Tanara  
  
2003 NOV 6 9:30PM 


	8. Air Vents

Thank you so much for all of your votes!  
  
They have been tallied and it seems the two favourites choices are C and B! So as not to disappoint people...I guess I will have both Kakashi and Gaara being behind it, only Gaara more so, so that Kakashi is still by far innocent, but still perverted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 2 (...well, almost)  
  
Night had finally fallen upon the Janitor's closet. Inside were six sleeping teenagers dressed up in six different coloured Sailor Fuku outfits, along with their seemingly sick-minded teachers, who were also in dreamland.  
  
But little did the students know, it wasn't JUST their teachers who were sick and perverted...it seemed someone else was pulling the strings as well.  
  
A pair of black-rimmed sea-green eyes glared down with a smile from the vents of the Janitor's closet.  
  
An evil, menacing laughing echoed through the hollow vents, but alas, none of the eight sleeping noticed a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 2 (morning)  
  
Lee opened his eyes for the first time in about a day and was very surprised to see he wasn't alone.  
  
He sat at the right end of a row of six chairs, and from his left side out were the sleeping Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and finally his fellow teammates Neji and Tenten. (A/N: Tenten is wearing red and Neji is wearing lavender! HAHA!)  
  
Lee wondered when all of them got here, and why Sasuke was tied up.   
  
He thought that Sakura-chan looked amazing in her outfit, and he was happy that she was back to herself again; well at least her hair was that lovely pink hue once more.  
  
Tenten looked nice as well, and Lee laughed after seeing Neji and Sasuke-kun in such girly-colours. He thought that the shade of Neji's dress matched his eyes pretty well.  
  
He shivered as a cold morning wind blew in from a small window near the ceiling of the small room.  
  
He looked over at Kakashi, and then to Gai, and still felt funny about his sensei having so much fun doing this...stuff. He didn't want to idolize someone who was that weird.  
  
Lee felt as though he were in some horror movie.   
  
Suddenly the eye that was visible under Kakashi's forehead protector shot open.  
  
"Lee-san!!" Kakashi exclaimed. "So glad you're awake!"  
  
Lee jumped startled, and then smiled falsely at the man, not knowing what else to do or say. Being alone with Kakashi felt awkward after everything that had happened.  
  
Kakashi stood up and walked towards the exit, "I thought you would have left already, Lee-san! I mean none of you lovelies are tied down to the chairs...well, except Sasuke-chan over there!" He smiled. "This little door here has been open the whole entire time!" Kakashi smiled, locking it.  
  
Lee cringed, how could he have NOT tried to escape?! *"BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!"* He mentally yelled at himself.  
  
Kakashi patted Lee on the head. "It's alright. Don't look so down. We're gonna have lots of fun!..." with that Kakashi fell to the ground, knocked out.  
  
Lee looked deeply confused. But nothing could have described the face he made when something kicked open the air-vent on the wall and began wiggling, butt first out of it.  
  
"What the..." Lee muttered, standing from his chair and watching the thing try to squeeze itself through the vent.  
  
Lee soon noticed that it was sporting a light-blue Sailor Fuku dress as well.  
  
Then it suddenly popped out, falling to the ground and not moving.  
  
Lee waited a moment, and then walked over hesitantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for right now!! Cliffhangers are lovely, ne?  
  
And again thank you for the reviews/votes!  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	9. Sabaku no Gaara

It is Saturday and I have a lot of free time on my hands, thus, Chapter 9.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The motionless figure began moving slowly, going from lying down to sitting. Groaning was heard as it rubbed its head with one hand.  
  
Lee moved away as the figure began standing up shakily, it's back facing him. Its short reddish hair was very, very familiar. Then the person turned around.  
  
"G-GAARA!!?" Lee stuttered unbelievingly.   
  
Gaara's evil looking eyes squinted at the lanky boy and his yellow dress.  
  
"I thought so." Gaara replied after a brief silence. "That dumb ass put you in yellow. What a fool."  
  
Suddenly Gaara grasped the collar of Lee's dress and forcefully ripped it from Lee's body, leaving him shocked and standing half-naked, abashed.   
  
But embarrassment quickly morphed into anger.  
  
"HEY!!" Lee exclaimed. "What was that for?!"  
  
Gaara tossed Lee a green dress.  
  
"Put it on." He said coldly.   
  
Lee did so quickly, happy to have something covering him, and afterwards turned to Gaara, who was expressionless.  
  
"What's going on here anyway?" Lee questioned calmly. He decided that he was ready for whatever answer Gaara delivered.  
  
Gaara didn't say a word, or even change his blank, icy stare as he walked over to where Kakashi lay passed out. He bent over and shook the silver-haired man meanly.  
  
After a couple seconds of shaking, Kakashi was awake. He looked up trying to identify who had woken him.  
  
"AH! Gaara!" The jounin said standing up. "Here already?...so it is time?"   
  
Gaara nodded, and then excavated a small video camera from the frills of his dress, presenting it to Kakashi with a smirk. Kakashi smiled back.  
  
Then the two continued on in whispered conversation, leaving Lee feeling extremely out of place.  
  
They dragged on, talking for a couple of minutes, which Lee though was hours. And then. Silence. Ghostly silence.   
  
Lee watched them cautiously, waiting for something freaky to happen. After everything he experienced in the past day he wouldn't have been surprised if Kakashi or Gaara abruptly performed a strip show or something...Lee shook his head.  
  
Without warning, Gaara jolted his infamous frigid glare towards Lee, piercing needles through his victim with a silencing stare.   
  
Lee swallowed down the lump Gaara had formed in his throat, backing up towards the wall he was near. An eerie veil shadowed the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahh. Reviews... Need the... reviews. *passes out from lack of motive.* 


	10. Escapee

Hmmm. Chapter 10. I've never said this before, but I don't own Naruto. People would be weird to think I did. But just in case...  
  
OOCness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaara continued to glare scornfully at Lee, giving a nervously tense feeling to the room. Suddenly the red-haired boy lifted both hands and covered his black-rimmed eyes with them. One palm over each eye. He stayed like that for a couple moments and then...  
  
"PEEKA-BOO!!!" He shouted uncovering them quickly.   
  
Lee fell over anime-style, and a giant sweat drop formed on his head.  
  
"...what the hell was that..." He said wearily, picking himself up from the cold floor.   
  
Kakashi and Gaara laughed like two school-girls.   
  
Stopping Gaara looked out the window, noting that the haze of early morning was gone, he frowned, a bright sun shone happily flooding the room with light.  
  
"Wake them now Kakashi." Gaara said. Kakashi saluted the boy and did as he was asked.   
  
He went over to a desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a megaphone.   
  
"AWAKEN!" Kakashi shouted, his voice booming through the small room.   
  
Neji opened his white eyes drowsily. He looked down at himself and promptly screamed, Kakashi quickly gagged him.   
  
Naruto yawned himself awake, when he saw the brown dress he wore he looked confused, but when his eyes met Sasuke he broke out into mad, annoyingly loud laughter.  
  
Sasuke awoke at this, still restrained; he noticed Naruto's laughter and glared at the fox-boy, wishing him hell on Earth.  
  
Sakura and Tenten woke up and didn't do anything really. Although Tenten looked a little bit frightened.  
  
Gaara took out the video camera once again from his dress.  
  
Out of nowhere Gai was awake and began clapping, Kakashi joined in as well.  
  
The 5 students looked perplexed.  
  
Gaara looked through the eyepiece, then held down a button at the top of the camera. A small red light came on. He walked back and forth filming the students.  
  
Lee stood behind watching, and then realized that the vent Gaara had come just awhile ago was wide open, and could probably fit a person his size. As Gaara filmed, Lee climbed up onto a dresser, then to the small shelf that hung on the wall, past Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise books, and scrambled into the vent happily.  
  
He went through the maze of the vents, until he came to an opening, one that led right into the boy's bathroom, where he had been just a day ago.  
  
Lee kicked open the vent and climbed down into the bathroom.   
  
He looked in the mirror and cringed at himself and his horribly ugly dress.  
  
Lee walked to the exit and pushed open the door he thought led to freedom, and was met by Kakashi, who smiled at him.  
  
"Hello there Lee-san. We missed you at the show."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dull!!! I wanna stop...   
  
Vote people. Is it worth it to continue? It will only go on for a little bit longer, but I feel it will get even more dull.  
  
Any ideas to liven up the plot? If not, please vote!  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Yes or No?  
  
~Feiku Tanara  
  
2003 NOV 10 


	11. Kuchibiru

Ah, yes. I took a short break and now, chapter 11. (Thanks a lot to Nenya for the help. ^_^)  
  
OOCness, as usual.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neji sat silently staring at Gaara with disgust as he continued his filming. His brain couldn't handle another minute of it.  
  
In the blink of an eye Neji kicked the annoying camera out of Gaara's hands, and it smashed into pieces on the floor.  
  
The other four students looked slightly shocked, but more so amused.  
  
Gaara looked at his camera, which now lay broken across the room, and then looked into Neji's white eyes.  
  
Before a fight could erupt a gleaming Kakashi entered the room holding Lee by the collar.  
  
Gaara and Neji both looked angry and Kakashi looked confused.  
  
Without warning the pink-haired ninja, Sakura stood up. With a cry of "SENSEI~!!" she ran to Kakashi. Sakura suddenly flung herself onto the jounin, knocking both him and Lee to the ground. Sakura then shoved her face forcefully into Kakashi's in a passionate kiss. The students and Gai looked on in awe. Gaara smiled sickly.  
  
During the shock of the sudden kiss, Kakashi looked wide-eyed. But that shock soon morphed into equal passion as the silver-haired man pulled down the mask that covered his mouth and kissed his student back, holding her head in his hands. Lee lay next to the two teary eyed as his Sakura kissed another man...WAIT! Kakashi wasn't JUST another man!...He was her TEACHER!!  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Lee shouted angrily as he kicked the man in the skull with his powerful leg. Kakashi was ripped from Sakura's mouth and he lay a few feet back holding his head in pain.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How could you?!~" Lee cried.  
  
Lee then reverted to kissing his pink-haired angel while she struggled to get the bowl-haired boy off of her.   
  
"AHH!!!" Naruto yelped. "You thick-eye browed freak!! Get off my Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran over and kicked Lee in the stomach. Lee reeled over in pain.  
  
Naruto tried to lock lips with Sakura but she punched him right in the face.  
  
Naruto held his nose in tears as it bled profusely.   
  
Tenten watched the scene in amazement. Feelings were arising. Now was her chance.  
  
Tenten hopped up happily and walked over to Lee. She bent down to where he sat cringing in pain and kissed the boy with all her strength, her never spoken feelings pouring into him as she did so.  
  
Neji's jaw and heart dropped to the floor as he watched Tenten kiss Lee.   
  
He stomped over and pulled Tenten from her grasp on Lee, leaving Lee speechless.   
  
Tenten looked dumbfounded as Neji abruptly kissed her for a record-setting amount of time.  
  
Everyone gasped, astonished. No one expected Neji to do something like that, especially Tenten.  
  
Then feeling the excitement of the sudden kissing contest, Gai jumped out of his seat and ran towards his secret crush.  
  
Kakashi looked as though his life was ending before his eyes as Gai gave him a slow and very slobbery kiss. Afterwards Gai stood proudly while Kakashi looked as if he was going to be sick.  
  
Everyone stared in disgust at Gai. Lee burst into tears, shouting something like, "WHY SENSEI?!! WHYYY!!"  
  
Then, everyone looked strangely at Sasuke.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok! Review please.  
  
HAHAA.  
  
~Feiku Tanara 


	12. Why can't I remember?

Ahhaa, I knew that "Love from Vikky" would not like that bit. ^_^ I've read her stories and her profile. So...Deeply sorry. But I wanted to stick something unexpected in there. I didn't like it either and I'm sure Kakashi feels the same.   
  
Don't worry, people who don't like yaoi, there won't be any in the story anymore, cause I don't like it either. Again it was just for shock-points. Um. And sorry to the people that do. Gomen. *bows*  
  
Chapter 12, The final Chapter!   
  
Bit of spoilers if you don't know who Orochimaru is yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 3 **nighttime**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes wearily and saw that he was in a chair in a room that he immediately noticed WASN'T the janitor's closet.  
  
He looked around, left and right, to see if anyone was there, but there was no one. The room was dark and barren with a sort of spotlight shining down upon Sasuke, who sat in a green wobbly chair.  
  
There was no door to be found. Or at least one that Sasuke could see in the darkness that spread all around him. Something was up, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, out of the darkness someone came walking slowly. A familiar snaky-figure came into the light.   
  
Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke, licking his lips insanely. Sasuke tried yelling obscenities at the man but his voice would not come out. Orochimaru smiled again and the tattoo-like curse on Sasuke's neck burned with incredible pain. Pain that shot down every inch of his body.  
  
Then he woke up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 3 **early morning**  
  
Sasuke was back in the janitor's closet, and his tattoo was no longer burning.  
  
Sakura and Tenten were all over him, kissing his body everywhere. He tried moving, but was still tied up. Lee, Neji, and Naruto lay across the room in a pile unconscious.  
  
Soon, Sasuke noticed that he was being filmed and that Sakura and Tenten, both smelled horribly of booze.  
  
Sasuke tried to wiggle them off of him, but to no avail.  
  
Gaara smiled sickly as he filmed the three.   
  
This continued on for a while. Sasuke tried not to enjoy it, but it was impossible.  
  
Soon it ended as Gaara turned off the camera and pulled the two girls from Sasuke.  
  
They both fell limply to the floor.  
  
Sasuke glared at the redhead who glared back. Gaara then performed a complicated looking hand-seal and Sasuke was asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee opened his eyes to the familiar setting of the sun. An orange glow filled the room.  
  
He felt the unmistakable furious tingling of tiny needles in his right leg and noticed that it was asleep. And Naruto, who lay snoring sprawled on top of Lee was the cause for it. Neji lay nearby also asleep.  
  
Lee reminisced about the previous day and remembered how wonderful he had felt while kissing Sakura and the also, shockingly wonderful feeling he felt from Tenten's kiss.  
  
He then looked around and saw that Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.  
  
Lee tried standing up, but his sleeping leg made it difficult.   
  
Finally Lee was standing, leaning against a wall because he leg was numb to him. The blood came rushing back and in a few minutes, Lee's leg was normal again.  
  
He walked around the room. The white cloth that Sasuke had been tied up with lay on the floor, along with a clump of pink hair.  
  
Lee gasped memories of Sakura flooding his mind; suddenly he was hit in the back of the neck and a fiery pain went down his back.  
  
Gaara stood there, huffing madly, with a piece of wood in hand.  
  
Lee was hit again and this time fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM**  
  
Lee opened his eyes drowsily. His eyes met the reflection of his face in the doorknob again.  
  
He sat up, looking down at the tatami mat* on the floor of the hotel, trying to remember the flashback he just had.  
  
Lee tried so hard, but couldn't recognize a single person in that dream, yet they all seemed so very familiar.  
  
"Who were they?" Lee asked himself, standing up from the bed.  
  
He looked out the window. It was no longer raining.  
  
Lee looked sadly at the hotel sign from the window that read, "Sunshine Lodge" in yellow letters. Then the people from the dream came back. The smiling face of the pink-haired girl gleamed happily at him.   
  
Seven of the eight people from the dream stood in his mind, wearing clothes different from the Sailor Fuku outfits they sported before.   
  
The one that resembled a fox grinned happily at Lee, standing near the pink-haired girl. The tall, silver-haired one gave him a quick thumbs-up. The other girl waved happily, jumping up and down, she was standing next to the one with the empty eyes. The boy with the black hair looked at Lee blankly. Lastly, the other man gave a cheesy smile that made his teeth sparkle brightly.  
  
Tears welled up in Lee's eyes.   
  
"WHY can't I remember anything?!" He screamed. "Who were those people?? Were they my friends?? Did I ever HAVE friends?? Where they even real??! Why did all those things happen in that dream?!!! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO ME??!!!!"  
  
Lee collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I can't even remember my name..." He cried.  
  
Lee stood up, wiping away the salty tears that stung his face, and looked out the window again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finally its over!   
  
REVIEW PLEASE! *bounces up and down*  
  
Sorry to anyone who wanted this to have a happy ending.  
  
I'm gonna change this from "Humor" to something else.  
  
Arigatou to everyone who read this story.  
  
Uh, hope you liked it.  
  
~Feiku Tanara  
  
*tatami mat: Straw matting used as a floor covering especially in a Japanese house. 


End file.
